I'm yours
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Paige and Emily are in a rough spot in their relationship so they decide to try and see other people...until Emily sees Paige with somebody else and jealousy ensues. Paily.


"Em, I don't know why you're mad at me right now." Paige followed Emily nervously into the kitchen.

Emily didn't say anything, instead opening the fridge door and taking a carton of orange juice out. She turned and slammed it rather violently onto the table, causing Paige to startle slightly.

Paige waited for a moment as Emily grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started to pour some orange juice into it. "Um…Em?"

"Think about it." Emily stated without looking up. Her voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the anger it held.

Paige took a moment to do just that, thinking back to what she could have done to anger Emily this time. "Is this because of the college thing?"

"Bingo, give the girl a freaking prize!" Emily snapped, turning around to put the orange juice back into the fridge.

"I was only looking around." Paige stated defensively. "I wasn't even going to tell you about any of the colleges, I just wanted to make sure that you have options."

"Exactly!" Emily practically yelled. "You did it behind my back, _again_."

"What do you want me to do?" Paige retaliated, the fury in her tone matching Emily's. "If I do nothing to help I'm a bad girlfriend, if I do something to help I'm a bad girlfriend. I just can't _win_ with you anymore Emily, it's like everything I do annoys you."

"It _does_!" Emily stated angrily. It was a lie of course but it had been a rough day and arguing with Paige was just making it worse.

"Then why are you even with me?!"

"Maybe I shouldn't be!" Emily exclaimed before she could really thing about what she was saying. "Maybe we should just take a break, see other people."

Paige was silent for a moment, staring at Emily like she'd been slapped across the face. Thankfully Emily wasn't looking in her direction so she didn't notice.

"Maybe we should." Paige said, her voice a lot quieter than earlier. "Maybe that would be better for us."

"It would." Emily forced a confidence she didn't feel into her voice. "It would be a lot better."

"Fine," Paige looked down at the ground, trying to fight the tears that stung at the back of her eyes. She shoved her hands into her pockets, "Whatever you want."

"Great."

Paige took one last look at Emily before she turned and stalked out of the room.

Emily waited until she heard the front door close behind Paige before she cursed softly under her breath. "What the hell did I just do?"

_3 Weeks Later_

"I can't believe you guys dragged me to this party even though I'm sick." Aria sounded slightly congested as she complained for what felt like the tenth time. "I can barely stand up."

"It's a good thing you don't have to stand up then isn't it?" Spencer asked, clearly distracted by something. "Hanna will get your drinks for you."

"Hey why am I elected to run around after her?" Hanna protested, earning herself glares from both Spencer and Aria. "What? I didn't say I mind, I was just asking."

Emily didn't add anything to the discussion, her gaze fixed intently to someone across the room. Paige was standing in front of some blonde girl Emily didn't recognise. The girl was leaning against the wall, laughing at something Paige said.

"Hey Em, who is that with Paige?" Hanna asked, obviously having followed Emily's gaze to Paige and the blonde.

"I don't know." Emily answered in a dangerously low tone of voice. Nothing was actually happening but Paige was standing far too close to the girl for it to be strictly platonic.

"That's Meghan Sanders." Spencer informed them, glancing in the direction of the girl. "She used to be on the hockey team until she had to quit because of an injury." Realising how that sounded she glanced at Emily to check her reaction. Emily was too busy staring angrily at Paige and Meghan to focus too much on what Spencer had said.

"I can't believe she brought someone else here." Emily said, her voice quivering slightly with anger. Her hands clenched into fists atop her jean clad knees, her fingernails biting into her palms.

"Uh…Em, you kind of broke up with her, remember?" Aria gently reminded.

"Yeah, didn't you tell us that you told her that you wanted to see other people?" Hanna asked, though she looked confused by the time she'd finished her sentence.

"That's not the…"

Emily trailed off, inhaling sharply through her teeth. Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked back towards Paige and her date to see why Emily had stopped so suddenly.

"Oh." Spencer cringed slightly at the obvious flirtation happening across the room. Paige had pressed a finger to the blonde girl's neck and was in the process of trailing it slowly down towards her chest, into her open plaid shirt. The girl blushed profusely under Paige's attention, her eyes flicking briefly down to the ground before she looked up again, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

Aria moved a hand to give Emily's thigh a comforting rub.

"Who knew Paige had moves like _that_?" Hanna asked, clearly surprised, "And a thing for blondes. Yet once again she _didn't_ hit on me, what the hell?"

"Hanna, this really isn't the time." Spencer stated, shooting Hanna a warning look.

"Right, sorry." Hanna shrugged sheepishly.

The four friends watched as Paige leaned in close to Meghan's ear, whispering something to her. They were close enough to what was going on to see when Meghan pressed her hand to Paige's lower back, urging her closer.

Emily stood up quickly and took a step forward, practically shaking with anger.

"Emily!" Spencer stood up too and made a grab for Emily's arm, predicting what was about to happen. "You _broke up with her_."

Emily shook Spencer's hand off and without so much as a backwards glare she stormed off towards Paige. When she reached her she grabbed her arm in much the same way Spencer had grabbed hers a few seconds earlier and jerked her back.

"Hey!" Paige protested against the movement but Emily was already dragging her through the Brew. "Emily! What…" Paige trailed off when she was shoved rather ungracefully into a bathroom. She stumbled slightly, barely managing to stay on her feet before turning back towards Emily to see her locking the door. "What the _hell_ Emily?!"

Emily turned around and walked forward, a dangerous glint in her eye. Paige swallowed heavily at the unfamiliar look, almost shrinking back. She held her ground however until Emily seized her arms and pushed her back against the wall. It didn't hurt but Paige stared at Emily in shock, surprised that she'd done it. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, only for Emily to seize her lips in a heated kiss.

Paige moaned softly as Emily pressed against her. Despite her surprise she returned the kiss eagerly. She instinctively tried to move her hands to touch Emily but found that her arms were still being pinned to the wall by small yet strong hands.

"I saw you," Emily growled softly as she pulled away from the kiss. She briefly pressed her lips against Paige's jaw, "With that _girl _in there."

"Emi…" Paige trailed off as Emily bit lightly down on her neck.

"Stop it." Emily muttered, finally releasing Paige's arms. She quickly turned her attention back to Paige's neck, beginning to suck firmly on her pulse point.

Paige had no idea what Emily was referring to but she moved her hands to her waist to drag her closer and tilted her head to the side to allow better access to her neck. She'd missed this, the sensation of Emily's mouth and hands on her. Biting her lip to hold back soft moans Paige allowed herself to give into the sensations.

Emily pulled back slightly and kissed Paige again, deeper than before. Her tongue slipped past Paige's lips, one hand moving to the back of Paige's neck. The other she slid between them and flicked open the button on Paige's jeans.

Before Paige had time to realize what was happening Emily had slipped her hand into her pants and underwear. She jerked against Emily, a soft gasp passing her lips as Emily's fingers slid through her wet folds.

"You're wet," Emily noted, her voice a mixture of aroused and betrayed. "For _her_?"

Paige shook her head emphatically, her hands shifting to Emily's shoulders for balance, "For you, only ever for you."

Emily's fingers lightly circled Paige's clit, causing her to gasp wantonly against her mouth.

"Em…" Paige groaned softly, her hand threading into Emily's dark hair. She rolled her hips against Emily's hand in search of more friction but Emily kept pulling back, denying her what she wanted.

"Did you fuck her?" Emily's voice was shaky as she voiced the question, "Instead of me?"

"No!" Paige shook her head emphatically, looking up into Emily's eyes. Her chest tightened at the pain Emily's damp eyes were harbouring. "No, I would never. You're…" she trailed off with a whimper as Emily slipped a finger inside of her, apparently appeased by the response.

"You're mine." Emily said, her lips pressing lightly against Paige's jaw.

Paige nodded, distracted by the sensations coursing through her. She was so close already, having missed Emily's touch more than she realized.

Emily stilled and withdrew so that she was just teasing Paige's entrance. "Say it."

"I-I'm yours." Paige echoed meaningfully. "I'm…" Emily entered her with two fingers and Paige threw her head back, hitting it against the wall. She didn't notice the pain, much more concerned with what Emily was doing to her.

"You're mine." Emily growled softly before she pressed her lips to Paige's.

Too breathless to return the kiss Paige could only gasp into Emily's mouth as she slowly and deliberately thrust in and out of her. Emily's thumb grazed lightly over her clit and Paige moaned loudly, the action finally pushing her over the edge. Her hips jerked against Emily's hand and she held onto her tightly, afraid that her knees would buckle. The waves of pleasure coursing through her lessened gradually until Paige stilled, gasping for breath.

Emily pressed a light kiss to the corner of Paige's lips, gently removing her hand from her girlfriend's oversensitive centre.

Paige took a couple of moments to compose herself before she was able to stand up on shaky legs. She cupped Emily's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, her tongue begging for entrance that was quickly granted. Emily exhaled into the kiss, her breath tickling Paige's nose, causing her to smile against Emily's lips. She slowly backed up and reversed their positions until Emily was pressed against the wall instead.

Emily pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm yours." Paige gave Emily another gentle peck on the lips before continuing. "And you're mine." She caught a hint of a relieved smile from Emily before she pulled her back into the kiss, fully intending to make up for the time they'd wasted.

THE END.


End file.
